After Life Treats
by X-Twilight-Drowning-X
Summary: Bella stared at the coffin infront of her. 'Who is it for' James the salesman asked crossing his hands at his waist.'My husband.' She spoke in a tone that showed no emotions. Fluffy/ Little dark. Alternate universe. One Shot


Ok so like my last one this is a little one shot and kinda dark/fluffy. It's nothing to do with the Twilight universe.  
If there are any name mistakes my bad I wrote this with my OC and turned it into a seperate copy staring B&E

I don't own Twilight

* * *

After Life Treats

Bella stared at the casket in front of her. It was beautifully crafted from dark Oakwood along with carved patterns and writing from scriptures. The coffin could easily fit two average size men inside from the looks of the width. _It'll be perfect for him _she thought as the sales man sauntered over to stand next to her. His face instantly moulded to sympathy sadness of the fake kind.  
'Who is it for?' he asked crossing his hands at his waist.  
'My husband.' She spoke in a tone that showed no emotions.

James's, the sales man, face showed his shock. The girl in a black turtleneck and jeans before him could not be much older than 19. When she'd walked in he assumed it was for her grandmother or one of her parents. His face moulded back into the one of sadness but this time it was real. This girl however didn't seem to notice just continued to observe the detailed coffin.  
'How old was he?' James asked softly as he pulled out the standard order form.  
'Twenty six.' She turned to look at him 'I'd like this one please. But with the satin padding inside.' James nodded and motioned for her to follow him to his desk.

Once at the desk he helped her to fill out the order and payment forms feeling sorry for the poor girl. Bella ordered it to be cushioned completely inside with satin and silk lining as well. He watched her in saw awe the poor girl was making the casket very expensive, even more so than standard coffins, just to give her deceased afterlife comfort.

She pushed the forms back to him to tally up the final price. The coffin was almost thrice the original price and that it's self was over £200 pounds more than a standard coffin price. Has he been a more compassionate man he'd have warned her about this over spending but his mind simply stated 'Hey, it's all profit at the end of the day.'

'Ok Mrs Cullen,' his earlier prediction of her age was right; she had just turned 19 'that'll be £4, 785 pounds.' Nodding Bella pulled out her check book, scribbling in the price and signing it.  
'Thank you.' She said holding a hand out to shake which James took. He watched her leave shaking his head, he sure hoped she could afford that casket.

Bella sat opposite the casket, in which her husband now resided, that sat on her dining room table as she sipped her tea. She groaned hoping the legs wouldn't give out underneath the thing. The funeral home said it was too heavy to carry up the stairs _men _her mind cursed and continued to rant about their uselessness while she looked outside the curtain. Dusk had fallen across the town making the sun finally disappear; it was a picture perfect scene.

Walking back over she stroked the coffin's length tapping her fingers on the lid softly feeling the oak. This one was so much better than his original one; that one standard didn't even cover! Then again when he'd bought it the prices were much lower. It again was wooden but Beachwood with no lining or material at all. The lid was rather flimsy and cracked when the first nail was put in not to mention the fact that tight fit didn't even begin to explain how tightly packed inside he was.  
'This one is so much better Edward.' Bella mused speaking towards the coffin 'And a tidy price too. But you know what they say; you pay for what you get.' She drummed her fingers across lid again.

A groan resounded from within making Bella step back quickly before the lid slid off hitting the floor with a thunderous thud.  
'Bella,' Edward mumbled running a hand through his messy hair 'That resounds like an echo in there and is even louder to my supped up ears.' She rolled her eyes in reply before kissing him chastity.  
'Hush you.' She grinned moving back 'So do you like it? Is it comfy enough?'  
He jumped out of the coffin with ease and grace only shown by Vampires before pulling her against his chest in a hug 'It's perfect but not as much as you.'  
She slapped his chest lightly 'Damn straight.' Before leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
